Jane Shepard and Liara T Soni baby
by 13thJackal
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All Bioware Commander Shepard and Liara T Soni gets separated but Shepard does not stay dead for long . all she could think of is getting back to Liara and her daughter.even if it pisses off Cerberus


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All Bioware

Commander Shepard and Liara T Soni gets seperated but Shepard does not stay dead for long . all she could think of is getting back to Liara and her if it pisses off cerberus.

Jane Shepard and her crew just took down Saran now all they want is some R&R Gurras was exploring the bar Ash was taking in the sits Wrex well he was talking with his clan Tali was taking it easy Shepard and Tali made a deal not to bother each other unless to go and eat .Jane and Liara went to there room Jane put a sign on the door do not disturb with enter at your own risk Jane and Liara left the Normandy going for a walk.

Jane is holding Liara's hand Jane can we talk Liara said.

Yes you all ways have my Attention in Moore ways then one Jane said.

Well i hope that thin don't make you up set. how would you feel if i was pregnant? Liara said.

it wouldn't bother me why? Jane said holding her hand with a smile.

Liara looking down with a sad face Jane i am pregnant with our baby. Liara said.

Jane jaw dropped sat down. I knew that it would make you mad. Liara said

when? Jane said yesterday. Liara said no when are we going to have our baby? Jane said with a smile. Jane said. Liara you are not mad? Liara said? Jane no why would i be mad for getting you pregnant Jane said Liara from now on you will be on this ship with me. deal? Jane said well i will start to show in 4 days deal Liara said .lets pick out a name or Two. Liara said OK how about two names your mother and you father and i won't take no for an answer Jane said. not make you mad then? Liara said. No Jane said Liara one more thing o i want to be involved in every aspect of our daughters live and Decisions that are made in her Life Jane said to be like my father was i want our Daughter to know her father Jane said. she will know who you are and i want to make a hologram of your life just in case you get killed OK? Liara said OK Jane said so lets start when you joined the alliance. or any where you want the things you did what you felt when it was done Liara said so Jane and Liara made the Hologram of Jane and told about the things she has done, why she did them what she was going through her mind when she was finished with it. that talk about it all that day and most of the night. finely it was done Jane we will be adding more as we go Liara said I want to make it to our daughter use she name Aethyta my daughter I have recorded every thing i have done and accomplished what i thought when i did it. I hope that you use this if i have died in battle that i will all ways love you and your mother tour mother and you mean more to me then any thing ealce in the world. Jane said

Liara lets just lay here and enjoy each others company Jane said. both  
Jane and Liara was nude it was just the way they liked it to be. Liara's skin touching Janes skin

. A knock on Janes door. Commander Shepard. counselor Anderson Yea yea wait just wait she gets some clothes on and covers Liara up what sir Jane said. Anderson

I知 sorry i didn稚 know that you had company. Sir she is my wife and she is pregnant with our baby. and she will be coming with me no matter what. Jane said.

pregnant Commander you have been working real fast I am happy to see that you have a baby on the way. Anderson said Thank you Sir Jane said i need you to go to the Vermire we have been getting reports of Geth in that system. check it out. Commander Anderson said yes sir Jane said Joker send word to the crew. we leave in 2 hours. Jane said

Liara i want you to keep this with you when you are on this ship OK? Jane said

you know i will Liara said not tell any one else that you are going to have a baby lets go to the Dr Chakwas. Jane said Jane and Liara enters Dr room. hay Dr i would like you to check out Liara for me please. Jane said what do you want me to check for The Dr said. we are going to have a baby well she is but i am the father. please keep it to your self OK. Jane said Sure commander The Said Shepard closes the room so that no one can see in .she is guarding the door

Some time latter Commander the Dr said yes Dr Jane said well she is going to have your baby. and she is in top heath. the Dr said. thank you Jane said i want you to go to our room and take it easy OK Jane said the Normandy has been searching Vermire, Nubian expanse Hades nexus, when Joker sounds the alarm Commander we have a Bogey in bound. before she could get to the bridges something a strong hit the ship Jane ordered the. evacuate the ship Now Buster.

Ash get every one to the escape pods ill get Joker Liara. Jane said Liara i need to get you to the escape pods. take the hologram with you escape pods Jane said. Liara if i don稚 make it i will come back to you. Jane said one last kiss then Liara is in the escape pod.

Joker we need to get to the escape pods Jane said No i can save her Joker said the Normandy is lost don稚 need to through your life away like that Jane Said. so she hauled Joker to pod the door shut then the ship was hit hard Jane was floating just had enough reach to hit the launch button the ship was cut in half leaving Jane to float away from the ship. the warp drive exp loaded putting a hole in her suite causing her to loose air then every thing went black. Liara was looking for Jane. Liara was fighting to get loose yelling Jane where is Jane. ash called over to Joker did you see Jane Ash said.

last time i seen her she was still in the Normandy but she... Liara knew that Jane was lost

Liara put her hand on her tummy rubbing it with tears in her eyes. ash knew something was wrong Liara is there something wrong? Ash said i am pregnant with the Commanders Baby. don稚 tell any one she knew not one word please. Liara said Ash i wont say one word o i will shoot the first one that does Garrus that makes two of us because Jane was like our sister

that would make the baby our niece both Ash and Garrus nodded to each other OK.

Liara told then the only other one that knows is the Dr. Chakwas.

Liara Finley got to Earth got in touch with her father told her what happened with tears in her eyes Aethyta knew that her daughter was hurting so she took off headed strate to earth.

When she got there she was pissed Aethyta thought that Jane left Liara pregnant on purpose she was seeing red I will Kill that Human she got to Liara captain Anderson was with Liara Aethyta looking at Anderson haven稚 you people done enough getting my Daughter pregnant then leaving her. Aethyta gets 2 inches from Anderson i will Kill her for this . and you if you inter fear. Aethyta said. Liara No father she wanted the baby. we made it clear that we would not keep the other parent away from the Child. and she did love ma and her unborn Baby she died Liara said still has tears in her eyes looks like she had been crying all day Anderson got back in Aethyta face Let me make one thing perfectly clear I know the Commander she has never ran from any thing or any one.

What was hers was hers she would fight to the death for patting Liara on the back Jane told me about Liara going to have our baby is what she said before i could tell her any thing Jane told me that Liara was going to be on the ship with her no matter what i was not going to tell her any thing else i knew how her father treated her beat her all the time till one day she got beaten one time to many she show up at a bar where i was with a broken rim blood all over her face i took her to a hospital she was treated for 3 days. finely i asked her what happened 3 days i asked her the 6th day i found out her father kept on hitting her beating her she had so many old scars we could not see where the new scars started and the old one left she told me that if she had a family she would not let this happen to her family.

:Liara Jane told me that if any thing happened to her you should listen to this and you can do what ever you see fit to with Anderson said handed her a CD put it in a player here use these. Liara if you are listening to this then i am ether dead or missing my i made it a point to never let this happen to me or any one of my family. then Jane told Liara whole story from start to when she left home. Jane was a strong woman i knew about that . i don稚 under stand why she killed her father? Liara said Anderson she did what she had to or she would have

Liara was looking all over the place for Jane Body just couldn稚 find it till some one got in touch with her. Liara T Soni i ma Miranda Lawson ii work for Cerberus we can bring Commander back but we need your help will you help? Miranda said. I will not work for Cerberus but i will help you find her body.

Aethyta walked over to Liara put her hand to Liara's Tummy going to be here soon. if you need a place to stay i will welcome you to me home. Aethyta said. I miss her Dad. cant stop thinking about her it is like i have lost one of my arms Liara said.

Liara started making some calls Wrex this is Liara I need your help Liara said

yea i heard that Shepard was dead my sister will be missed. Wrex said Well i found some one that can bring her back. Liara said Who would that be? Wrex said. Cerberus told me that they ring her back id. Tell them if that mess her up the krogans will wage war on them Shepard is Respected All Over Tuchanka. don稚 tell them any thing Liara let me do it. and Liara you look like your are going to have a baby? Wrex said yes Janes Baby Liara said

Liara we have found Shepard痴 Body all we need is some help we need a detraction

Miranda said. When and where OK i will have some one there so be ready Liara said.

Zeed i need you to do a job for me all you have to do is Distract a group people. name your price. Liara said for Shepard 5000 credits how much of a detraction you need Zeed said. how much cam you give me Liara said half hour Zeed said. sending credits now. have a good day sir Liara said Marinda i have the detraction ready at the time you requested.. and Marinda if you don稚 bring her back i will spare no expenses in bringing you down then i send Te illusive mans real name and location all over the place with your name on it. You can tell him what i said if he don稚 believe me tell him Liara knows James

That next day Liara its Zeed every thing went as planed they took a box looking like it had a body in it. after that left some kinda weird groups never seen them before. Zeed said That was the collectors that work for the Reapers and wanted Shepard Liara said why do that want Shepard's dead body Zeed said because she killed 2 reapers talk about pissing the wrong things off Zeed said if i need you in the future can i count you in the price will be good. Liara said

Shepard wake up Shepard wake up marinda said she slowly gets up what... what is going on Jane said someone is trying to kill us go over to that box and get a weapon. Marinda said. Jane gets the weapon. It don't have any ammo. Jane said In the next room on the floor pick it up Marinda said. quick head to the next room Shepard the have been hacked don稚 let

them trap you. marinda said.

in the next room she found Jacob she helped him destroy the robots. that made there way to where the traitor is finds that he was shot in his leg. Jane talked Jacob into telling her where she is and found out that it was Cerberus that brought her back Jane stops Liara? Jane heads to the ship hay Jane Waite for me Jane and Jacob ran or the ship when they get there marinda is waiting at the door the traitor opens the door and Marinda kills him. I just knew that he was waiting to shoot me in the back. Jane said marinda just where are we going? my boss wants to have a chat with you Marinda said so you think i want to talk with him? Jane said i will never have any thing to do with the illusive man he has a bad habit of killing family if he does kill's or hearts any one of my family the reapers will be the least of his problems..the illusive man would like to talk with you. Marinda said. Well he will not like what i have to say Jane said Jane walks into the room with the hologram steps in. the man Shepard how are you fealing? Cut the crap I know that you are Cerberus. you have tried ti kill Liara 3 times + tried to take my Daughter now you will work for me Jane said. now What

in the world makes you think that will happen illsuveman said OK i will tell you James i have your full name places you live and visit and I know that you brought me back to kill the collectors n now how did i know that? Jane said. just remember one thing keep your people away from Liara and my daughter it will cost you your life. Jane said Liara is sitting then Jane she drifts into her memory痴 Jane Liara thought Liara Jane was in thought I will be there soon Love. Jane gets to the Normandy lets get out of here our first stop Illium. Jane said Jane are not suppose to go there Marinda said. Then drop me there and i wont bother with Cerberus. Jane said we will see Marinda said Jane grebes her by the neck her eyes are red a pissed red you call him and cause my Wife and Daughter to get hurt and you will be the first to die. do i make my self clear? Jane said. Crystal Marinda said Jacob you have been telling me the truth you don稚 have to worry about me Jane said.

Joker set a vector and coarse to ilium. wake me when we arrive Joker. Jane said Jane hits the com in the Dr room DR Chakwas if you have time can we talk? Jane said yes i have some time in your room for privet The Dr said yes Jane said.

Dr do you rember any thing about Liara and i before we crashed? Jane asked.

Yes Liara was going to have your baby. i knew i was wanting to see her bad i just Couldn't rember why Jane said. Jane gets to ilium docks heads to Liara's home knocks on the door Wrex stomps to the door with a small asari in his arm. Shepard Glad to see you again. Wrex said Wrex and Jane gives each other a friendly hug i knew that they couldn't

keep you down Wrex said well Wrex i had to threaten the illusive man and Marinda to get here. Miranda was going to call the illusive man till i garbed her by the neck threaten to kill her right there she remembered how i get wile i am pissed and being that her neck was on my hand she thought that she would let me claim the ship Jane said Shepard i still say that you have some Krogan in you are me sister. and you are my brother. hay Wrex just between you and if anything happens to me and Liara Bury us at Tuchanka.

where is Aethyta? she is in the next room sleeping can i go up and see her Jane if you don稚 wake her up Wrex said. Jane softly walks up to Aethyta's room stands there looking at her Daughter. smiling with tears in her eyes. turns around. makes her way to the bottom sorry Wrex i could help my self I have a beautiful Daughter. i wanted to pick her up but i know that she don't know me 2 years I have been gone Jane said just Waite till Liara gets home Wrex said.

The door open in walked Liara she had a very tired look . just wanted to sit and relax . thhen she seen Jane hay beautiful do you mind if we have a chat? Jane Liara hug and kiss. so what do we talk about? Liara said about our Daugter Jane said .

well it has been 2 years sence we had a chance to talk our daughter's name is Aethyta . Liara said. Can I see and hold her? Jane said .I have been showing her your hologram .

She wanted to see it every day and listen to it .she liked to hear you said .

lets go and see if she is awake Liara said they both walk up to where Aethyta is sleeping at. as soon as they got there she woke up . at first Aethyta was shy but she finly noticed who it was .Liara picked her up . Aethyta this is your father Jane Shepard Liara said .

Jane had tears in her eyes she finly has a daughter .Liara seen that Jane has tears running down her cheeks are you sad? Liara said . No I am happy every thing i ever wanted i have a family to call my puts her arm around Liara's wast.I had to threaten the

Illusive Man told him that under no unsertin tearm is he to do ro order any hit, kidnap,kill my family . if you do i will send your full name and all your personal info . all over the galaxy . he tried to tell me my info was wrong till i callled him by his first name. Jane said Liara what did he say then? his jaw droped to the floor I just smiled Jane said . he was pissed some one found out who he is . Jane said Liara thes are the numbers to the hologram enter thes numbers every thing I found out about the Illusive Man is in here any thing happends to eather or both this will send all the info on him the Asari, Turrans,Krogans,Salarians,Citadel one will be gunning for him. but just in case I have some friends around . like Wrex he is like a brother to me . Jane said.

Between Wrex and i we have you and Aethyta covered and Dad has the Commandos i allready have them paid as does Dad . Jane said .Why do you pay them so much ?Liara said.a Peace of mind for my family. Jane said

Jane and Liara is enjoying each others company and there daughter. Aethyta was climbing all over Jane and Laphing . every one is happy for now .

Liara will you marry me?Jane gets down on one knee holds up a ASARI Marrige bracslit with a violet crystal inside .Liara looked supprised what is Marrige ? Liara saked . it is like asari bond it shows that 2 belong to each other .Jane said Well then I will marry you Jane

every thing is going good for Liara and Jane Shepard. for now but that will not last

.


End file.
